


Roll On (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>携手同行</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll On (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roll On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233615) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Original Author: Merfilly  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

　　“放松，爵士。只是简单的材料搜集任务，不等威震天得到消息我就能赶回来。”擎天柱安慰他的特别行动官，“你知道，这儿只有我能胜任这次任务。”

　　“你最好说到做到。”爵士随意地依靠着大门，但他的声音泄露了主人的担忧。“大哥，我总觉得不太对劲。”

　　擎天柱摇头，站到他身旁。“让铁皮或者警车去担心吧。”

　　“他们又不在这儿。”爵士反驳，“我不担心谁担心。”

　　他的话令擎天柱轻声发笑。“我会用新波段跟你们保持联络，等我回来了你就知道，这跟之前的补给搜集任务没有任何区别。”

　　“但愿虎子也这么想。”爵士深深吸气，“给我安安全全的回来，否则我就带上录音机找到的杂牌军冲去虎子老巢救你，听到没？”

　　“为什么轮到你执行‘危险任务’的时候，从来不准我说一样的话？”

　　“因为我不是首领，我跟你不一样。”爵士说，他的能量场飞速张开与他的首领交叠，传递话语中未尽的爱与信念。

　　“别跟录音机飙音乐。”擎天柱试着用玩笑缓和凝重的气氛。

　　“反正我一定赢。”

* * *

　　爵士坐在控制台前，聆听加密讯息，脸上露出柔和的表情。

　　“大个子说什么了？”录音机好奇地问。

　　“说连霸天虎的影子都没瞧见，他会按预定时间返回。”擎天柱发回的数据文件中附加了好几首回收材料时找到的音乐存档。爵士没有告诉录音机，他暂时还不打算分享。

　　居然想到用音乐减轻他的担忧，这么体贴真像是擎天柱会做的事。不过在他返回前，爵士不可能安心落意。

* * *

　　“还是没有消息。”录音机力持镇定地说。

　　爵士笃定地回答：“想完全避开虎子果然太乐观了。他一摆脱他们就会跟咱们联系。”

　　录音机盯住那副难以看透的蓝色护目镜，迟疑地点头。“我知道你的经验更丰富，爵士，不过我还是想派钢钳去外头查探查探。”

　　爵士低头看向寂静多时的控制台。“也好，万一他被跟踪了，我们至少有个准备。”

* * *

　　汽车人特别行动官有两件事最为人称道：总是能从容不迫的面对任何情况，总是能完成工作。此时此刻，录音机万分确信后一条正是从来没有人能撼动爵士的理由。屏幕上正在播放钢钳带回来的录像，画面中的场所显然经过一场激战。一块红蓝色装甲板遗落在两架飞机的残骸间，醒目非常。录音机头痛的看着骚动的人群，在他身旁，爵士平静地注视屏幕，面不改色。

　　“我们什么时候出发？”某个来自附近村庄的民兵大声问道。

　　/我们不走。/爵士通过加密内线告诉录音机。/他没有被俘虏。我……不确定他去了哪儿，但是录像里只有两架飞机，为了不暴露这个地方，他一定暂时躲了起来。/

　　/两架一组不是不可能。/话虽如此，录音机也知道可能性几乎不存在。飞机们总是三人一组。

　　/我相信他。/

　　/听你的。/录音机开启外部发声器，“我们在这里等擎天柱回来。我会继续让磁带外出侦查，密切留意他和霸天虎消息。”

　　他继续安抚抱怨的民兵，爵士默默离开了房间。望着行动官的背影，录音机怀疑他有没有被他自己的话说服，仰或是决定独自去找失踪的首领。

* * *

　　爵士从头至尾细致地分析了全部录影内容。擎天柱被迫参与的捉迷藏令他忧心忡忡，但哨站人手不足且亟待维修，贸然出击只会令游戏变得更危险。

　　在他意识到前，他已经打开了擎天柱发回的音乐存档，让旋律包围自己，在音乐中等待。

* * *

　　“……士……爵士……”频道里满是杂音，但那声音毫无疑问来自他的首领。

　　“我在这儿，大哥。”爵士回答，录音机在一旁调校设备加强通讯信号。

　　“我知道你一定在。”擎天柱的声音渐渐清晰，“我已经发送了新的时间表……不过还是想亲口确认下你们有收到。”

　　这是个不错的理由，至少能让录音机接受。不过火种深处，爵士知道擎天柱想要听到他的声音，他的支持。

　　“等你回来，大哥。”他告诉他。

* * *

　　正如他们所怀疑的，擎天柱遭遇了一个三人飞行小队。擎天柱详细叙述了战斗过程，有一架飞机逃脱了，而他因为装甲受损无法变形不得不丢下了一块——也就是他们在录影中看到的那块。民兵们个个听得津津有味。

　　不幸的是，击毙两架飞机意味着活下来的那个开始穷追不舍。最后，擎天柱把车厢转移到了隐蔽处，彻底解决了问题。

　　“幸好他没有呼叫援军。”

　　“因为我没有给他机会。”擎天柱用怜悯的语气说，光学镜微微暗淡。为生存而战，他并不愧疚。但想到他令敌人在死前承受的痛苦，心中依然感到懊悔。

　　“大哥，让他们把材料卸下来，我要瞧瞧你的装甲究竟怎么回事，得快点维修。”爵士出声催促，但他的能量场透露了他真正的意图。

　　擎天柱安全的回来了，现在轮到他想办法让他的首领好好放松休息了。

　　尽管战争席卷他们的世界，但某些事依然遵循原有的轨迹前进，没有什么比这更让爵士高兴了。

  
　　（完）

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jazz: 爵士  
> Optimus: 擎天柱  
> Blaster: 录音机


End file.
